Subtle Changes in a Friendship
by LIVEalittleLOVEsome
Summary: They had a unique relationship, one that required only their insults and wit. She didn't want that to change. No, change scared her. But Scorpius bloody Malfoy had to go and change that.
1. Chapter 1

They always had a unique friendship, if it can be called a friendship at all. When Hogwarts had started, they were encouraged to mistreat and out-shine each other—and they did. That didn't go as planned—well— not completely.

Exchanging of insults was their way of saying, "Hey, what's new?"

"I see your hair is as frizzy as always, Weasley," he would say in the Hogwarts Express as he walked into her cabin.

"I see your insults are _pale-ingly_ recycled, Malfoy," was her response, as she smirked up at him.

"Still on about the color of my perfect, unblemished skin…it's quite alright Weasley it is obvious you are jealous. With those dalmatian-like spots covering your already ugly face, I can see why you would be," he said, with an air of confidence that would have anyone else backpedalling. But Rose knew Malfoy; the majority of his confidence was faked. It was just to show to intimidate others—at least that's what she thought.

"Malfoy, you really are losing your touch— my hair, freckles, and face—is that the best your little brain can think of?"

"Yeah, yeah, you Rose are so much smarter then I shall eve be, please show me your ways!" He exclaimed, while dramatically falling on his knees and putting on a twisted facial expression.

"Merlin Malfoy, could you be anymore melodramatic…no wait—" But before Rose could finish Scorpius was on his knees, his arms dramatically moving across the air,

"Rose our family is set to keep us apart, but true love shall conquer all, we will be free!"

"Oh shut up you tosser," Rose replied while laughing hysterically.

"Thous laughter is music in my ears, so elegant and graceful…"but he had started laughing along with her.

"I got the point; you are an aspiring, melodramatic, talentless actor—you should stop while you humor me— don't want to get hexed now, do we?"

"Calm down Weasley, only joking. So how was your summer?"

"Tragically boring without seeing your face every day, and not hearing your sophisticated language and retorts; oh Malfoy, how I missed you so."

"Whose melodramatic now, Wesley?" But he was laughing anyway.

"Glad to see that I humor you Malfoy."

And they continued.

* * *

><p>So they were mates, though they would never admit it. They had a frienemy type relationship, they say they hated each other, but that was just how they socialized. They weren't like this with their other mates. Malfoy and the majority of Rose's cousins were mates. And he treated them a lot differently then he acted with Rose. Instead of insulting their hair they would receive flattering compliments. Instead of sarcastically pointing out their flaws he would smoothly compliment them on their kindness and intelligence. This of course, had never bothered Rose, she actually enjoyed his insults and teasing; it gave her a chance to insult and tease him. But of course he had to go complicate things.<p>

They were walking down the corridors to get to Potions, and Scorpius had said something particular funny and Rose was laughing, a touch less manically than usual.

Out of the blue he told her, "You have such a pretty laugh."

Wait what? That was the first time they boy had ever complimented her, come to think of it the only time _any boy_ had complimented her. And this was _Scorpius_. He was not nice, especially not to her. The again might as well enjoy the compliment, maybe he had a head injury from quiditch practice.

"Thanks Scorpius, I think that's the first nice thing you have ever said to me in the four years I have known you." And she puts it bluntly because that is who she is, not very good at hiding her emotions and feelings.

"Hey, I had a streak of kindness and now I get lectured about it...woman."

"Again with the melodrama, you tosser." She replied chuckling as they arrived at the dungeon. She would never admit it, but she had sickeningly wide smile on her face for the rest of the class.

After class one of her roommates, Mary, was talking to her. The topic of Scorpius came up; she was mates with him as well.

"Scorpius only insults people's looks when he doesn't like them," Mary explained.

"So, wait, he doesn't like me? He insults me day and night." This wouldn't actually come as a shocker. I was always wondering what that bloke thought about me.

"Oh, no of course he likes you, maybe in more ways than one. He told me the other day that you were really pretty."

"What? No he did not." Two compliments, indirectly or not, was a lot from him.

"Believe what you want, just telling you what he told me."

"Wow…" And alright, I am aloud to be happy about this. Not because he thinks I'm pretty, of course not. I don't fancy the bloke or anything. But that was the first compliment any bloke has given me about my looks. And no, I am not one of those giggly girls that take hours to get dressed in the morning, to a school that requires _uniforms_. No I don't use charms on my appearance, to be honest I don't think I, or anyone else, needs them for that matter. But it's nice to know that a bloke, even if it's only Malfoy, feels the same way.

And yes my sickening smile came back. I cannot control my facial muscles. Sorry about that.

I found Malfoy sitting by himself at the Slytherin table looking adorably lost…I did not just think that…maybe I was the one with the head injury.

"A loner as always, I see," I said, while taking the open seat next to him.

"Oh, hey Rose…"he said, looking and sounding unlike himself.

"Someone is moody again…" and yes this is quite a recurring occurrence. He's like a bloody girl sometimes.

"Just because I act nice for once doesn't mean I'm in a bad mood, Rose."

"Don't give me that rubbish, I know when you're in one of your moods. What's got our knickers in a twist?"

"Whatever, let's not talk about it."

"Alright, be passive and unsocial, I don't mind," And I started to eat my lunch.

Suddenly Malfoy asks, "What were you and Mary talking about before?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"No, obviously _I_ wouldn't like to know, since I wasn't the one that was asking or anything."

"Sarcasm, I like."

"Rose_, please_."

"Now begging? Okay now I'm curious, you have to tell me why you want to know."

"Nothing big, I was just wondering."

"Oh, in that case, it wasn't anything big, I was just talking."

"_Roseee_"

"_Scorpiusss_"

"Fine, be a jit. I'll just ask Mary." And the tosser started to get up.

"Alright if it's that important to you sit down, it isn't that big a deal anyway."

"Then why didn't you want to tell me?"

"Oh, mostly because you were entertaining me. And it's bloody weird telling you about it."

"Okay, go on…"

"Well Mary was just telling me how you told her that you thought that I was pretty. I mean not that I didn't know I was gorgeous and absolutely stunning, but next time I would appreciate it if you told me to my face. Has more of a lasting effect."

"Oh." I don't think he was expecting that. His expression right now is quite amusing. I should be more blunt and abrupt in the future; a Malfoy without a comeback is highly entertaining.

"Oh but thanks anyway, you know for the compliment. Much appreciated." I'm not sure if that was supposed to be sarcasm on my part, but it just tumbled out of my mouth. Before I could say anything else I got up to leave.

"See you around Malfoy."

"Yep…" was his reply. He looked a little distracted, but not as horrendous as before.

* * *

><p>"Hey ugly," Scorpius says the next day.<p>

"Hey stupid."

"Great comeback."

"I know, you're jealous"

"So jealous…"

So sorry to disappoint mate, but no we didn't have one of those awkward conversations that I know you were dying to listen in on. No, things were back to normal and I couldn't be happier. Honestly. Change scares me. And my friendship with Scorpius isn't the best one I have, but I'm not willing to throw it down the lake for a….I don't know, a month old romance. But I guess we'll just have to see how things go on from here. And hopefully things will stay the same. And if they don't…well I'm not sure what I will do.

* * *

><p>An: So that guys was my first ever published fanfic. I didn't want to mention that in the summary or at the top, usually doesn't get people to read it. But if you got this far, please review. Point out any spelling, grammar, style mistakes. Say you loved it or say you hated it. It could be one word review. Or you could explain in detail.<p>

And now I'm rambling so if anyone is still reading, much appreciated... but enough reading, go review!


	2. Tingling Butterflies

An.

So guys, thanks for your amazing reviews, I wasn't really expecting them. I decided to continue the story. It was initially supposed to be a one-shot, but I got inspiration from the reviews, started writing, and couldn't stop. It's pretty short, but it's been a crazy week. Tell me if you like it, love it, hate it. C'mon reviews inspire me to write...

* * *

><p>As I hoped for, things with Scorpius did indeed stay the same…well for the most part. On the outside we were the same bantering, witty friends- exactly the same even before the <em>Compliment Incident<em>. If anyone was observing us, they wouldn't hear any difference. _Hear _being the key word.

It was midnight on Sunday (meaning it was Monday, for those who don't understand that concept…_cough_ Scorpius _cough_) and Scorpius and I were frantically finishing our essays in the Slytherin Common Room; a regular place for us to be at that specific time. We were such horrible procrastinators, none of our friends wanted to associate with us (and by us, I mean me) when we were in our post-weekend freak out mode. I could understand why.

"Malfoy, where is my bloody quill? It was bloody here a bloody second ago! I swear on Merlin if you want to pull a bloody prank on me, you bloody chose a wrong bloody time for one! If I don't finish my bloody Potions, my bloody Arithmancy essay, or my bloody Charms essay, well I (and by I, I mean we) won't be finishing by the time I have the bloody class. And do you know…" See what I mean, I don't do well under pressure. At all.

"Rose, enough yelling, and bloody calm down. Do you think I'm stupid enough to take you quill, and that to on your time of the week? Your quill is right on top of your History of Magic textbook. How stupid can you get if you can't see something right in front of your bloody face?"

"How dare you Scorpius Malfoy! You will not refer to anything regarding _my time_ of the week or month, for that matter, nor will you call me stupid. Or are you too stupid to understand that? And if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this bloody common room, doing my bloody homework."

"How do you figure that?"

"Stupid Quiditch match, stupid game, stupid players, stupid essay, stupid classes, stupid blocks," Rose mumbled.

"Stupid birds, stupid friends, stupid sports, stupid teachers, stupid life…" Scorpius mimicked.

"Oh, shut up you jit, and stop distracting me," I said smiling, it worked. He got me to stop freaking out, just like he does every week. This is why I study with him. Okay sorry about that, ignore my previous thought, got too gushy for a second.

And I started working on my Charms essay.

* * *

><p>It was about 3 in the morning and Scorpius and I just finished our Charms.<p>

"Scorpius, how bad would it be if we didn't do Potions or Arithmancy and just sleep, like normal people?" I said with a huge yawn. I could hear my bed calling my name.

"Rose, you are not, and will never be normal. I mean do you ever look in the mirror? (Insert maniacal laughing-courtesy of Scorpius himself). And yes, it would be bad. Seeing how you have a possibility of getting an E in that class. Now how terrible would that be? Not getting all O's for once. Come on us top students can't be slackers."

"Malfoy, you're just jealous that you can't be as beautiful as me. And in what world are you living in? We were never and will never be the top students. The way you and I are going we'll be lucky if we don't get all T's on our OWLs."

"Talk for yourself, I for one will receive all O's… with only a few T's," he said laughing.

"But I don't care, I want to _sleeeep_!" I then proceeded to lay me head on his shoulder and snuggle into him…he made a nice pillow.

We were both in a couch, and I could feel my overworked eyes falling shut. Scorpius grew stiff for a second, but then relaxed. Frankly I could care less if he felt uncomfortable, I just wanted to sleep. I didn't even have it in me to tease him about it.

Then something happen, something different. If you weren't aware, I hate change, especially when it comes as a surprise.

Suddenly, I was aware that Scorpius and I were _very _close.

My legs and his were touching along with my arms and his. And my body was not reacting well to this. All of a sudden I could feel butterflies in my stomach. _Butterflies_. The kind people get when their nervous or Anxious. _Nervous?_ And my arms and legs were tingling. _Tingling_. The feeling people get when their attracted to someone. Attracted. Scorpius. _Me_. What? And my heart was racing. _Racing_.

My body was malfunctioning, that is the only logical answer. This is not normal. I should go to the nurse immediately. I bet someone hexed me. That's it. I was hexed! But who would do it…It was Fred and James, how dare they… I'm going make them pay.

I got off of Scorpius's shoulder and scouted away so we weren't touching; I couldn't take the butterflies and tingling any more. Shocker...it stopped just as soon as it started.

"Fred and James, I'm going to kill them, all their bloody fault. Bet it was a bloody prank of theirs," and it occurred to me that I shouldn't be saying this out loud, well...after I said it out loud.

"What are you going on about? Need I remind it's now 3:30 in the morning? My brain can't handle Rose randomness right now." Scorpius said with a yawn, and he looked slightly dazed and very tired.

"Never mind, I'm sleep deprived. You shouldn't listen to me. Let's just finish our essays, classes start in 3 hours."

"Rose, you expect me to take you seriously after you tell me not to listen to you, and then tell me to finish my essays that I haven't started yet?"

"Malfoy, no of course I don't want you to take me seriously, I'm just a stupid bint. But what are these essays you speak of? Do they involve letters and words? I don't like words." I said sarcastically.

"Haha…very funny, Rose. But enough distractions, let's shut up. Maybe this week we'll finish before everyone comes down for breakfast."

And they continued to work.

* * *

><p>Just as Scorpius predicted, we finished before everyone came down to breakfast. Well, more accurately a minute before the first person came down from beautiful, unattainable sleep.<p>

"See, told you we would finish before everyone would come," Scorpius said gleefully in a childish voice.

"Oh great Merlin, thou was correct, what shall we do to celebrate?" I said laughing.

"Oh fair maiden, you shall travel through the vast, exotic, beautiful…" He replied trailing of purposely.

"Travel…?"

"Travel through Hogwarts castle, of course. Of too breakfast we go." He said laughing, as he got up and skipped off to get dressed. How can someone be so bloody cheerful in the morning, especially with zero sleep? That boy is too mental.

Speaking of mental, I need to have a little heart-to- heart with Fred and James to take the bloody hex off of me. Who am I kidding, I'm off to threaten them to take the hex off of me—and if they don't, well I have some interesting blackmail on them that I'm sure the school would love to know.

I got up, but backpedaled after I smelt myself…not a very elegant or attractive smell. Off to the dorms I go and I started skipping. _Skipping._ I spend way too much time with that bloke. Maybe _I'm_ the mental one.

* * *

><p>You know you want to review...;)<p> 


	3. Talks and Revelations

After a much needed shower I headed towards the Gryfindor table. While marching there I had my No BS face on. Fred and James spotted me and tried to act innocent. Tried being the key word. I scouted in between them and threw my hands around their shoulders.

"Hello favorite cousins, how's life treating you? Fairly well I'm guessing?"

"Rose, I swear we didn't do anything to you. Nothing, nada; we didn't lay a finger on you or your things since the skirt incident," Fred said unconvincingly.

"Boys, boys, boy, I just wanted to chit-chat with my favorite cousins… but since you want to get to the blaming so quickly…we will. Now answer the questions I ask or we might be looking at severe emotional and physical distress in your future."

"Fine you caught us…" James said dramatically, "life is treating us bloody amazing… I didn't know you were so jealous Rose, please control your emotions. Don't get all touchy and tingly on us," James said cocky and sarcastically.

"Funny you should phrase it that way, James, seeing how that seems to be the bloody hex you put on me. Now take it off and Hogwarts will never see the closet picture."

"Rose, what in the Merlin are you going on about? In case you haven't figured it out, we have no idea what you're talking about. And how long are you going to hold that against us? We weren't _doing_ anything. That's wrong on so many levels…but you already know this," Fred said.

"Oh, obviously _I_ know that, however, I don't think I can say the same for the rest of Hogwarts…" I said trailing off elusively; I'm pretty awesome at this blackmailing thing.

"One second Rose, here is a crazy thought. How about you tell us what's wrong with you, and we'll see if we can fix it. I mean us being the bloody geniuses we are, I'm sure we can solve one of your many issues," James said, he's so bloody sarcastic.

"Why should I? For all I know you'll just laugh in my face and tell me to run along."

"Rosie-posie we would never laugh at your ever use the phrase 'run along'," Fred said laughing, how ironic.

"Well…" I'm not sure whether I should tell them. Obviously I won't tell them that it's _Scorpius_, they would enjoy that _way_ too much. Come to think of it, they would enjoy it if it were anybody. I was going to tell them to forget it.

I turned my head to face them, my mouth opened, and words started coming out. Then my traitorous head turned towards the door, and right at that second bloody Malfoy walked in.

His blond hair was damp and messy, his shirt was wrinkly, and his tie was loose around his neck…and blimey, he looked fit. Really, really fit. He saw me gawking at him, and gave me a smirk. And Merlin, I'm going mental. I could feel my face get red. And as surprising as it is, I don't usually blush. Even being a red-hair and all. Not only that, I had butterflies in my stomach fluttering twice as hard; my heart was having a spasm it was racing so fast. Just because he smiled and looked fit.

I mean I know he's a decent looking bloke, I'm not in denial. But this proves that I've been jinxed or something. In all the five years I've known him this hasn't happen since today. Things like that don't happen suddenly. I guess I'll take their rubbish help. I can't deal with this crap.

"So Fred, James… if you solve my problems, no one will see the closet pictures, for now."

"Oh we'll help, but I don't think we can solve all your problems Rosie-posie," Fred said.

"I know, that would take over a lifetime to complete," James supplied.

"We would have to work on her personality first, that would take approximately over a century… fix the bossiness, stubbornness, attitude…I can go on" Fred said.

"Then her looks, we would have to do something about her frizzy hair, those freckles are—"James started but got cut off by yours truly.

"Is this a lets insult Rose gathering? All we need now is—" I said but got cut off by Malfoy. Maybe karma is real.

"Did I hear something about a lets insult Rose gathering? Now why didn't I get an invitation?" He said smiling, at me with that smirk he has; while squishing between me and James. And it made my heart skip a beat. How cliché. And my skin tingle, butterflies flutter, and you know how it goes. Now if I could just deal with it and act normal…

"You're all wankers, all of you. I don't know why associate with you at all." I said and tried to scout away from Scorpius in the process with no avail. I then started to get up.

"Rosie-posie don't leave, we were going to help your problems remember. Or do you think it'll take too long to fix them?" Fred asked smirking.

"What problems does Rose have now?" Scorpius asked Fred and James, and then whispers in my ear, "Did you just notice your frizzy hair and the large quantities of freckles you have everywhere? I would ask for help if I were you too."

I could barely concentrate on he was saying. His hot breath gave me goosebumps everywhere and he was too, too close. If I tilted my head slightly his lips would touch mine. Wait pause, why the bloody hell was I thinking this? Its official I'm mental. It's incurable. Ship me off to Barmy Academy. I've lost it.

"Yeah, ghkls, class right, but you know," I mumbled back in gibberish. Fred and James looked at me like _they_ were going to send me of to Barmy Academy.

"I think sleep deprivation kicked in for her," Scorpius said. And he's right. I haven't slept all night. I forgot.

And then it hit me. That's why I'm like this. I'm not mental; I just didn't get any sleep. That's why I'm getting these weird feelings. I'm hallucinating and half asleep. I didn't get jinxed. I don't need to explain anything to Fred or James or Malfoy. I can dance. I will dance. I can sing. I will sing. On second thought, let's not get everyone deaf this early in the morning.

"Scorpius, you know I forgot, (insert maniacal laughing here) that's why I'm acting like this (more laughing courtesy of me). You don't know how much I love you right now. (laughing)."

Scorpius looked at me oddly, and smirked slightly. My heart raced, but I don't mind. Hehe. It won't last for long. It shall leave when I sleep.

"Sure you do Rose, who wouldn't."

"I could think of a list that's pretty long," I said smirking and yawning. (Is that humanly possible? I guess it is since I just did it. That or I'm not a human.)

"We'll leave you two love birds alone," James said chuckling.

"See you around Rose, looks like you don't need our help anymore," Fred said. They walked away.

"What are they going on about?" Scorpius asked.

"No bloody clue," I said laughing. Malfoy laughed back at me. This time I could feel some butterflies, and my heart slightly racing, and tingles from how close we were sitting (which was surprisingly close). But guess what? I think I kind of enjoyed it. But then again I am sleep deprived.

"C'mon Rose, get off your fat bum, we'll be late to class, everyone left already." I looked around the hall, and realized he was right.

"Oh, crap, we're going to be late! How did I miss that? And Malfoy my bum is not fat. You're just jealous of mine." I said as we both ran out of the hall.

"That's it Rose I'm jealous! I want to be a frizzy, red head girl that has way too many freckles."

"I know you do Malfoy, but don't let anyone else hear you say that, they might get the wrong idea," I said laughing.

"Oh shut up tosser," he said giggling like a girl as we walked into Potions. Or imitating me, that wanker.

A(n): So here's the chapter, tell me what you think. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. And guys c'mon everyone that alerted or favorited the story, review. Tell me what you think. The chapters short, and I'm starting to think I can't make them longer. But would you rather have longer chapter and have me update every 2-3 weeks, or shorter chapters and 1-2 week updates? Let me know what you think.

Bye for now, come back soon:)


	4. Flirting, Unicorns, and Giant Spiders

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

><p>It was still Monday, I was still deprived of substantial sleep, and potions was dragging on for centuries. Scorpius and I were potion partners, and despite our obvious lack of energy, finished our OWL level potion before the rest of the class. Rather pathetic now that I think about it…<p>

However I had more troubling things to worry about. The most important…I was bored. The class was making me want to avada myself—I speak from experience—being bored and tired are the worst possible combination.

Scorpius and I were already warned by Professor Harwitz to keep quite or get detention. Just as I was about to say, screw that and start talking, words appeared on my parchment.

'Bored as I am right now? Sometimes I wonder if life would be easier and more fun if I were stupider. Then my bloody genius brain wouldn't have helped us out and you would have to figure out how to make the potion on your own. Is it necessary to sign my name, better know who this is, freckle face. ' Thank Merlin for the distraction; I almost forgot that Scorpius and I had bought the note exchanging quills.

'You are in denial. If your little brain can't remember what happen ten minutes ago, well, I'm sorry you're that pathetic. Let me recap. _I_ was the one who knew how to brew the potion, and _you_ were my little helper. The one that didn't know how to do anything but fetch the ingredients. You better know who this is, Albino.' I wrote back and giggled.

'Fine, you win. I don't have the patience to argue with you now. However I do feel the need to defend my complexion. My face is a perfectly normal color, however your face on the other hand…I bet I can play connect the dots on it.' He wrote. I looked up at him and he motioned that with his quill in the air while silently laughing.

'I'm glad you can amuse yourself Malfoy.' I replied while I attempted to kick his leg under the table.

'Oo, a feisty red-head, how cliché; and I'm glad I amuse myself too. Seeing how you're doing a mighty crappy job of it.' He wrote. And he caught my foot in between his legs. His legs and my leg were touching, and the way he was looking at me… made the butterflies began to flutter and my foot tingle. Now that is just pathetic.

He doesn't understand what he's doing right now. I tried to wiggle my foot out of his grasp, but he has some surprisingly strong legs.

'Malfoy, let go.' I wrote furiously.

'Why should I?' he wrote back. I looked up at him, and he wiggled his eyebrows. I stock out my tongue at him.

'Jerk, tosser, looser, wanker…' I started. I couldn't really form a legitimate answer could I? I tried to wiggle my foot out again. Needless to say it didn't work.

'Didn't really answer my question there, did you Rose.' He wrote, but then he leaned next to me and whispered in my ear,

"Maybe it's…distracting you." And we already know my issues with Scorpius whispering in my ear. My heart skipped a beat, and I got goosebumps everywhere. However, that could be a result of me sitting in the _dungeons_, where it is cold.

Anyway, just as I was about to write something back, his legs released my foot. The tingling stopped, but as I looked up at him I could still feel butterflies fluttering around. My eyes met his green ones, he looked confused, and I got a fantastic idea…or a potentially disastrous one. But hey, what's life without risks.

I slipped my shoe off of my foot. I then proceeded to slide my foot down his leg (ignoring the way my heart was racing as I did this), and quickly removed it (so he couldn't trap it again). I then proceeded to whisper in his ears, "Or maybe, I'm the one distracting you."

I waited for him to look at me, and his facial expression was hilarious. It was something between total shock and disbelief. It took all my self-control to not burst out laughing hysterically. Instead, I just copied one of his classic smirks.

'What's the matter Malfoy, can't take what you dish out?' I wrote. I turned to see if he noticed, but he was still staring blankly ahead, to where Harwitz was lecturing. It's a wonder why we didn't get a detention yet. We were making quite a scene.

I checked the time, and to my surprise realized it was time to go. Harwitz dismissed the class, and I dismissed Malfoy. I got up quickly and left the classroom without a word. Let him obsess about my moodiness and unpredictability for once.

When I was in the corridors and sure no one I knew or cared about was around, I started laughing hysterically. You know that was a bloody brilliant prank, but in reality, I enjoyed it way too much. I've been holding it in for a while, and quite a few people, mostly first years looked at me like I had gone mental.

Bet they would like to ship me of to Barmy Academy. Too bad they can't. Hehe. You know why? Because Fred and James and Scorpius have that covered. Anyway, I really need to get to charms. Can't be late again. It feels like I'm just asking for detention today.

I walked into charms just on time, and took my seat next to Mary. Scorpius sat with Alexandria in this class, which I was thankful for. I don't think I can talk to him right now, both from embarrassment and the hilarity of it.

"So Rose, guess what I saw during potions?" Mary greeted me as I sat down. Oh Merlin I forgot, she sat behind me in potions. I bet she saw everything. And got the wrong idea.

"It wasn't what it looked like Mary," I replied vaguely, no need to mention names if we aren't thinking of the same thing.

"Well, from where I was sitting it looked like these two little birdies were flirting." Oh crap, we're thinking of the same person. But what is she going on about? Scorpius and I were not flirting; we were just joking around…and attempting to seduce each other...but only for embarrassments sake. It was a slip of judgment, because of sleep deprivation. Our Mondays always end up being crazy.

"Oo, gossip tell me more. Who are these birdies?" I said slightly sarcastically.

"Rose Weasley, don't give me that, you and Scorpius were _so_ flirting. You should have seen yourselves; it was sickening how cute you were. "

"Scorpius and I are definitely _not _cute together. The only reason we were acting weird was because we were up all night—" before I could finish that hyper girl cut me off.

"You were up all night…doing what I may ask? Give me all the details…" she replied trying to come off as innocent.

"Don't be a jit Mary, you already no our procrastinating problem. We were doing homework and essays. "

"Fine, keep me in the dark, but something is definitely up. You lot seem different…like you're attracted to each other. And don't look now, but Scorpius has been staring at you this entire conversation. " She said all bloody smug.

I looked at him to see what the wanker wanted. We were not acting different. He probably wanted my attention to say he forgot his essay or something like that. I would notice if we were different. Change wouldn't be good, change is always bad, and I'm remarkable at deciphering when people and relationships change.

He looked surprised to see me look back at him, and quickly looked away. And I on the other hand felt embarrassed, and looked away as well. For no bloody reason. I could feel my face get red. I don't blush. And I certainly don't get embarrassed. Especially not because of Scorpius bloody Malfoy. What the bloody hell is wrong with me?

Mary was watching us in amusement. Flitwick finally started teaching, and temporarily shut Mary up.

However, for the sake of further precautions, "Not a bloody word," I told her. I could see her silently laughing out of the corner of my eye.

Charms ended and I went down to the Great Hall for some much needed food and a break. A break from people, namely Mary, Scorpius, and anyone related to me.

I sat down on the far end of the Slytherin table and started to eat quickly. The faster I eat, the faster I could go to my dormitory for a short nap. However life had other plans for me. Scorpius came up and sat next to me.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey." I replied. I was in the middle of chewing my sandwich, so I had an excuse to be anti-social.

"Exhausted as I am? You definitely _look_ like you're half-dead. I'll fall asleep in the middle of Arithmancy if we don't get our nap in today," he said.

"You're the one talking, the black circles under your eyes contrast horribly with your albino skin. If that isn't a physical characteristic of a half-dead person, I don't know what is," I replied back not one to miss a beat.

"Harsh Rose. I think you're just jealous."

"Ha, don't make me laugh. Why would I be jealous of _you_ if I'm already _me_? That's like saying a unicorn is jealous of a giant spider."

"Are you calling me a spider? I heard those were ugly creatures. And more controversially, are you calling yourself a unicorn? I heard those were supposed to be attractive," Scorpius said and laughed.

"Yes you understood my analogy perfectly well. I was calling you ugly, and calling myself attractive. Pretty clever right? See I got the brains and the looks. Not to mention my killer sense of humor. Pretty attractive in my books," I said laughing.

"And she's modest too," he replied chuckling. "But lets go and take a nap Rose, I'm seriously tired."

"Okay, we shall go down to the dungeons because Scorpius is 'seriously tired,' " I said laughing, but got up anyway. I was 'seriously tired' too.

And just like that we were back to normal. I'll ignore this Monday. We were just temporarily insane. And everything will be okay if we both let it go.

And I'll pretend like I'm not thinking about the way Scorpius was staring at me with those bright green eyes, and how our skin touching gives me butterflies.

* * *

><p>An: So there is the chapter, it's slightly longer since next weeks Christmas and all that jazz, and I might not get a chance to update. Thanks once agin to all those wonderful people that reviewed, they really do encourage me to write. Even if you hated it, tell me. And if you see any mistakes or anything, let me know.<p>

And guys once again, those who favorited and alerted this story, could you please, review?

I feel like this chapter has some grammatical errors in it, so feel free to correct me if you see anything.

Last week I posted this short RoseScorp one-shot, if you're interested check it out.

And that's that. Happy Holidays, everyone.

And off i go to study for some dreaded tests i have next week. Fun.

Review;)


	5. I Can't Believe He Said That

Disclaimer: Don't Own

* * *

><p>Oh, Merlin. Oh crap. Some bloody friends I have. More like roommates from now…. Why the hell wouldn't they wake me up? They already bloody know I can sleep for centuries if no one wakes me up. They have been bloody living me for five bloody years. You would think they would notice that by now. And take note that I have killer revenge tactics. But enough of that now. I'm going to be late for Arithmancy, and Professor Mcinely will have a fit when I do. Me and Scorpius missed class last week as well…more like ditched and took a nap, but that is beside the point. I need to get dressed, and at times like this I thank Merlin our school requires a uniform.<p>

I madly search threw my drawers and realize to my horror that I don't have and clean shirts. Bloody hell, kill me now. I hate my life. I hate it. I should jump of the Astronomy tower and not look back. Then it hit me—I'm a witch. I can do magic.

And with that rather embarrassing revelation, I said "Accio clean shirt!"

Miraculously a shirt flew up to me. Like magic! I laugh maniacally and realize I have officially lost it. Too bad Scorpius isn't here to make fun of me. I throw the shirt on, and put on a random skirt that was lying around the room—hopefully it's mine.

I grabbed my books and without bothering to fix my hair or look in the mirror, rush downstairs.

Suddenly I remember that Lily told me to wear the necklace she bought me for my birthday or bad things would happen. Seeing as it was _Lily_ said it, bad things would certainly happen; however I was already in the common room, and thought hell let bad things happen—I just cannot be ten bloody minutes late to Arithmancy.

Once again I had the revelation that I was a witch, and could accio it. I attractively sprint out the door and yell at the same time, "Accio Lily's birthday gift necklace thing!"I'm not a very good multitasker, but shockingly the necklace flew into my hand.

Without any more distractions I successfully made it to Arithmancy, waited for a second at the door to catch my breath, and rushed into the classroom. I probably looked like a mess and smelled atrocious as well, I passingly thought as everyone stared at me and this one obnoxious boy laughed silently (he went by the name Scorpius Malfoy). But screw them, as long as Mcinely didn't give me a detention I was golden.

"Miss Weasley, nice of you to join us today; the class and I were reviewing The New Theory of Numerology, an ironically old book. As this is your first time late to this class _this year_ I will refrain from taking 25 points from Slytherin—if you can tell me what two theories of numerology are," Mcinely said smiling, but not in a mean way. Which I very strange…hmm.

Then it hit me that I had no bloody clue what he was asking. I looked helplessly at the class, and spotted Scorpius. I gave him my best pleading expression, and it worked. He mouthed something to me after glancing down at his book, and I repeated it to Mcinely. Hopefully I didn't sound like a total bint. Mcinely look suspiciously between me and Scorpius, but he couldn't prove anything! Ha! He proceeded to tell me I was correct and to stop interrupting his class.

I took a deep breath and took my seat next to Scorpius; we were the only fifth years in the class (everyone else was older), which is kind of sad. Anyway that is beside the point and I tell myself to concentrate and not think of Scorpius. Which I have been doing way too much. I wonder why that is. Seriously it is not healthy. And now I'm thinking about why I'm thinking about him. I am quite pathetic.

Mcinely starts lecturing about some numbers and I decide it's safe to put on my necklace. Without being a total spazz and making a total spectacle of myself I attempted to put it on. Scorpius smirked at me as he watched me with humor.

"Do you need anything Malfoy?" I whispered, feeling the need to say something so he wasn't staring (making me blush—and I do not blush!)

"Watch the attitude Rose, you owe me for saving you," he replied back.

"Oh please Malfoy, you didn't save me, you saved Slytherin from losing points," I told him bluntly, as I was still trying to fasten the bloody necklace. He didn't reply to that, Mcinely was staring right at us. When he turned around I continued to fasten the ruddy necklace but it wasn't working.

"Screw that!" I said whispering loudly (if that is possible).

"Weasley, are you a witch or not? Use a bloody spell or something. I know you're quite dim, but we are at a school that teaches _magic_," Scorpius whispered sarcastically.

"Right Malfoy, because I, Rose Weasley would know a spell for fastening necklaces," I tell him. He sighed, muttered something along the lines of 'You're such a bloke,' and whispered a spell as he waved his wand around the table. The necklace fastened around my neck. Now why the hell does he know that spell? I mean he is in touch with his feminine side, but I don't see why he would know it. I raise me eyebrows at him and smirk.

He replies with a, "Oh shut up."

I mumbled something along the lines of, "You're such a girl."

The rest of class went on without anything of significance happening—well until the end of it. Mcinely dismissed us early; I got up and stretched as everyone else was getting their books together. As I stretched I could oddly feel a cold breeze against my stomach. Questioningly I looked down at my shirt.

Crap. The shirt I happily accioed was from bloody centuries ago; if it was mine at all. The bloody shirt was short and Merlin was it tight. I probably looked like a complete and utter slut. To my horror I also realized my skirt was shorter then appropriate (in my opinion). I'm surprised I didn't get detention for this. Oh my Merlin. What am I supposed to do now?

I glanced at Scorpius, who was surprisingly still sitting in his seat. And staring at me with a weird expression on his face. I give him a rude facial expression, but it goes unnoticed. This was making me uncomfortable, and I could feel traces of butterflies in my stomach. The butterflies and tingling didn't completely go away after Monday; to my annoyance I could occasionally still feel them. Anyway back to the matter at hand. I put my hands on my hips and stare back. Perplexed that he doesn't give any form of response, I follow his line of vision.

That jerk, wanker, man-whore… He was bloody gawking at my chest. What the hell am I supposed to say to that? Blokes, they need to control their bloody hormones.

"Malfoy, eyes up here." I growl at him. I then recognize this golden opportunity to embarrass him. "I know you have the urge to stare at every girls' chest, but please control your hormones, Malfoy."

He sputters a little at that and his face goes red. I made Scorpius Malfoy blush! His embarrassment helped me forget mine. I should do this more often. Not the sluttily dressed part—but the embarrassing part. As I collect my books and realize we're the only ones in the classroom. Where did everyone go? It's obvious that I have issues keeping track of my location when I'm with him. That needs fixing. I'm almost done packing everything up. When he responds.

"Merlin Rose! What do you expect me to do when you come dressed like that?" He says in a strained voice. How dare he! I'm about to explode at him, but he comes up behind me and that wanker, git, jerk whispers in my ear, "I'm sorry, I can't help myself when a girl looks that sexy." He then walks out of the class smirking. —What? Did he just—He just…Merlin. Malfoy just—

I stand there stunned. Did that just happen? As realization hits me, my face turns bright red. Instantaneously my whole body is tingling and butterflies are doing summersaults in my stomach. I can't believe Malfoy just said that. He cannot just say those things to people, walk out, and have no bloody reaction. The nerve! I march out of the classroom, and try to forget what just happen. If I don't think about what he said and the feelings its giving me, it'll eventually go away. I look around the corridor and realize that I have high probability that I'll be late to Charms. So much for changing.

* * *

><p>I ignore Malfoy the rest of the day, which is quite easy; I'm almost positive he's avoiding me as well. I finally change my clothes after feeling uncomfortable all through Charms. I'm not sure what I'm going to say to him tomorrow, or whenever we're going to talk. I feel like he's looking at me constantly, and whenever that happens I feel my heart beet speed up.<p>

In the evening I was in the common room, and Mary told me he was staring again. In any normal circumstance I would yell at him to bugger off and it would have annoyed me. Now…I don't even know what I feel. I glance toward him, where he's sitting with some slag. Our eyes meet for a second, my heart feels like it'll leap out of my chest, and I can feel myself blush. He then looks away and I do the same.

I can't believe this is happening. I don't want all this rubbish between me and Malfoy. I liked that we were mates, things were doing wonderfully. But he had to bloody mess it all up. I absolutely hate Scorpius Malfoy (even though the butterflies in my stomach seem to disagree). I voice my opinion out loud, by accident. Mary hears and says, "No…Rose Weasley you're in lovee," in an obnoxious voice.

Right me in love with Malfoy, don't make me laugh.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone, Happy New Year. Sorry for the long wait, I successfully accomplished nothing over winter break after getting sucked into this amazing fanfic and other family/friends stuff. Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed the story, you keep me writing. I'm going to actually start responding to my reviews since I've finally figured how to. Hope you liked it, and tell me what you think.

My birthday is sometime this week, and a review would make a great present and make me terribly happy ;)


	6. Bloody Brick Walls

Disclaimer: Don't own

It's 3 o'clock in the morning, and no it isn't early morning Monday, nor am I doing homework with Malfoy. In fact there is absolutely no reason that I should be awake at this bloody time. But Malfoy has to ruin everything.

I was peacefully dreaming about food, apple tarts to be exact, when Scorpius bloody Malfoy dropped into my dream. He replayed the events of yesterday, telling me I was looking sexy, while smirking his bloody smirk—as well as other things that I want to permanently erase from my memory…and should never be spoken aloud to anyone. Ever. Especially in the presence of Malfoy…or Mary.

While I was laying there on my bad, I realized that this was screwed up. Why did he have to infiltrate my mind every bloody second of the day? And when did I start thinking of him as an actual bloke. More importantly why the Merlin did he have the sudden revelation that I was a bloody girl? I was completely and utterly fantabulous with being insulted and picked on by him, and being considered one of the blokes. Merlin—ship me off to Barmy Academy, I have lost if (for a while now). And with these wonderful thoughts I eventually drifted off to bed (Merlin knows how).

Awkward—that was one way, the only way to put it. This morning a minute after finally falling asleep I was bloody woken up by Mary or Elizabeth or Grace or someone. Guess they won't take the risk of forgetting to wake me up ever again, after a little talk (more like a shout fest) I had with them last night.

But anyway, after careful examining of my outfit and myself in the mirror for decency, I descended down the staircase and walked swiftly to the great hall. All of this was done while I read over my notes for Divination (I don't even know why I bother). I was probably just asking for trouble, because Merlin help me I'm the worse multitasker known to the wizarding world. So I really shouldn't have been surprised when I walked right into a hard brick wall, and proceeding fell flat on my back. However, this was _me_,_ Rose Weasley_ that we are talking about, so of course I yelled and spazzed, and unknowingly made a scene. This was of course all done with my eyes closed. When I cautiously opened them to assess the damage I caused—well I wanted to avada myself and have a hippogriff scratch out my eyes. And that is putting it mildly. To begin it obviously was not a wall that I bumped into, second it was a person, third it was Malfoy, and fourth—he was _bloody on top of me_!

His face was inches from mine and his body was pressed against mine, and Merlin this was the most embarrassing thing ever. If it was anyone else—any other bloody person my heart wouldn't want to jump out of my chest and my breathing wouldn't be ragged and my eyes wouldn't be avoiding his. Quite possibly Scorpius had said something along the lines of, 'whoa, sorry, didn't—' and stopped while I was having my inner panic attack. But enough of that — why the hell wasn't he moving. I looked away from a spot on the ceiling and turned to look at his face. And in any other circumstance I would be laughing at his facial expression— with his eyes wide and darker than usual, and his face contrasting horribly with a dark blush— if I didn't look exactly like him.

It felt like it had been centuries and began to hyperventilate and become extra sensitive to where he was touching me—which was everywhere. I really didn't know what to say, I'm horrendous in awkward situations, and apparently so is he. I was still in quite a shock and half of me was begging to believe that this was all just a dream. Finally his eyes and mine met, and my heart was going double speed and it was way too much to take. I started fidgeting and so did he, but made no move to get up. Blokes are incomprehensible. I realized that I needed to say something or Scorpius would not bloody understand the situation we were in.

Desperately I said, "Um, Malfoy are you planning on getting off anytime soon," faining some sense of normalcy. Scorpius's eyes proceedingly fell to my lips, and before I could stop myself I licked them. Finally realization hit him, he jerked his eyes up to my eyes and said, "Oh damn, Rose, sorry," and started to get up.

He used his hands that were barricading me to sit up (which was an extremely awkward position) and finally stood up. I let out a sigh of relief, as he offered me a hand. I turned it down, and as quickly as possible collected my retched Divination book and bag, and walked in the opposite direction. I could hear Malfoy yelling something, but in no circumstance was I looking back.

With my face red and blouse wrinkled from the previous encounter, I glanced around the corridor to see if anyone had witnessed that, thankfully no one had, but I had a horrible feeling this would get out sooner or later.

Suddenly the bell rang for first class, wonderful, looks like I missed breakfast and will possibly be late to Divination. And Malfoy and I had the worst possible encounter after his comment from yesterday. Wow my life is amazing!

As I walked into Divination —on time, I realized I had to count my blessings. For one, I wasn't late, and another Scorpius wasn't in this class. I could successfully avoid him all day today if I tried. And Merlin did I want to. But as I looked back to the situation, I realized had it been any other day we would have been laughing our heads of at our position. There would most definitely not have been any of this bloody staring, hormone driven crap that just happened. And I wouldn't be having these bloody dreams. And I really wouldn't have been thinking of all this while I was trying to analyze my bloody dream patterns for a bloody exam that I'll bloody fail.

An: Sorry that took ages to put up and the overall suckiness of this chapter. I have an excuse, though, midterms. They have ruined my life. But anyway I wrote this in about two hours so feel free to point out mistakes, there's probably a bunch. But I would like to say thanks to everyone that reviewed I would have never gotten past the first sentence of this chapter if you hadn't. Next chapter will be up quicker!

And sorry if I'm not making sense, I'm super tired. But anyways...Review:)


	7. Pillows, Wands, and the Astronomy Tower

Yes, it's been months. I'm so sorry. I know a lot of you probably forgot about this story so I'l give a quick recap. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

* * *

><p>Scorpius and Rose are friends, have an odd relationship, and are now in middle of some awkward and unusual situations. Scorpius called Rose sexy, Rose's heart beets faster when she's around him, and she hates every second of it. Yesterday Scorpius fell on top of Rose, creating an awkward situation for both of them. Now Rose refuses to talk to him. Her friend, Mary, insists otherwise.<p>

* * *

><p>So yesterday, after the whole "fall over Malfoy" incident I successfully dodged eye contact, social interaction, and well…everything possible to avoid him. I'm a coward, I know, but there is a reason the bloody hat didn't put me in bloody Gryffindor.<p>

Honestly the whole relationship that Malfoy and I have, or had, changed. I don't know how to bloody act around him, and the emotions are just too much to take in. And in case you didn't know this about me, I don't bloody like emotions. They are completely unnecessary. If somebody is perchance upset and frustrated about a possible event that previously occurred, that possibly resulted in embarrassment; then they're these bloody water droplets that come out of their eyes. Be prepared, these droplets cause mass hysteria and unwanted questions in dorms…not that I have any personal experience with a similar situation.

But thank Merlin today is Saturday, so there isn't a single reason for me to leave my dorm and socialize. My roommates are at Hogsmade, or the library, or of snogging with blokes, but in any case, I don't care. As long as I don't need to face Malfoy, I'm content. And what does one do when there isn't anything else to do? Sleep, of course!

"Rose Weasley, if you don't get your arse out of bed this instant I will personally make sure Scorpius will do it for you!" And with those beautiful words I was cruelly awoken. And bad things happen to those who disturb my sleep.

"Mary I swear shout a little louder, the muggles haven't heard you yet."

"Rose, enough with the drama. So, you and Scorp had a little accident, who cares? I know you two have had this sexual tension thing for a while now, but honestly it's starting to get old. If you want to snog the pants off of Scorpius Malfoy, I suggest you snog the pant off of him as soon as possible. Because if you don't then…" I gapped at her for a while after she said that. Me, Rose Weasley? And Malfoy? Sexual tension? Are you bloody kidding me? And snogging him, that would require my lips touching his lips. Don't make me cringe. Even though his lips looked so soft, and snoga—oh Merlin, I did not just think that. Mary has taken over my mind. Speaking of Mary, she finally finished talking and was now watching me, attempting to analyze my thoughts. I will jump of the Astronomy tower if anyone, especially Mary, realized what I was thinking.

"Rose, I know as much as you would like to lay in bed and think about how snogable Scorp is, you would rather test out his snogable lips." She did not just go there!

"Mary Finch, you did not just say that!" I proceeded to chuck my pillow at her. I would have jinxed her, but my wand was nowhere to be seen. I don't know why I'm mates with this girl.

She was laughing as she said, "I know, Rose, the truth hurts!"

"Not as much as…" I started but she cut me off.

"Not as much as what, a jinx? What are you going to jinx me with your pillow?" She was laughing, and that little…she was twirling my wand in her hand. I attempted to calm myself down before speaking.

"Mary, I don't need my wand back now. But when I get it back, and you know I will, you will pay. Fred and James are my cousins you know," I said smirking feeling like a true Slytherin. Her face fell for a second before it lit up again.

"Oh Rosie, I know it wouldn't matter to you if I had your wand, but say…I give it someone else. Someone you refuse to speak to? " And with that she ran out the door. I hate her, I hate her, I hate her! I needed to get the wand before Malfoy had it. With that I raced out behind her. She was already down the stairs and in the common room. I sprinted down the stairs without her notice. I was about to tackle her when she whirled around.

"Rose Weasley, you are so predictable!" With that she changed direction and raced up the boys' dormitories while laughing hysterically. Please, please, please, Merlin, let Malfoy be at Hogsmade. I followed her, yelling curses as I went. She went into his room, not bothering to knock. I was a few seconds behind her.

I stepped into the room and Mary was smirking. Malfoy was in there! He was lying on top of his bed writing or painting in a book. Thank god he was fully clothed. A shirtless Malfoy…would be really atrac—cringe educing. I could tell he was trying to act normal, but his usual confident induced moves were jumpy and awkward. He shut his book quickly—I needed to find out more about that latter—and shoved it under his pillow. He looked between me and Mary. It felt like he spent centuries gawking at me. It made the butterflies in my stomach flutter, and my heart was racing, and I could feel my face blushing.

I had a horrible feeling, and even before I looked down I could feel the cool breeze all over me body. My face was already red, as I looked down and saw my short bright green pajama shorts and my white see-through camisole. Right after this I will proceed to jump of the Astronomy tower. Merlin, why do you hate me?

Mary, who I had completely forgotten about spoke up, "As soon as you two are finished undressing each other in your minds, please work out you sexual tension. I already told Rose to snog the pants off of you, Scorp, and she seemed to like the idea." And before I could murder her, she stepped out of the room. Franticly I tried—and failed to open the door. I could hear that bugger laughing outside! She bloody locked the door! I realized she had my wand, but obviously Malfoy still had his. However, that would require talking to him. I rather do that than stay in hear all day.

"Malfoy I need your wand?"

"Excuse me? Rose that's a really abrupt way of putting it…" Merlin, I honestly don't know if he's joking.

"Your wand, wanker! Don't be a pervert!" I then realized that was a horrible way of putting it as well. I could hear Mary laughing on the other end. Whatever, this would be over soon. I took a deep breath and explained. "Mary, trying to be funny, locked us here; she has my wand but obviously doesn't have yours. So if you could open the door it would be helpful." Malfoy just stared at me in response. "Malfoy honestly, did any of that sink in that thick head of yours?" I desperately wanted to add, 'or were you too busy gaping at me?' But remembering how bad that turned out last time I suppressed the urge. That was until he continued staring blankly at me. "Malfoy, stop bloody gawking at me and put that puny little brain to work!" Finally something sank in.

"I am not _gawking_ at you and your frizzy hair, Weasley, stop being so full of yourself. I'm just contemplating your stupidity. What would be the point of Mary locking us in here if I had my wand? Obviously I don't have it." He made me so mad! From one day telling me I looked sexy to another day exaggerating my ugliness. And what would happen to us if he didn't have a wand? When would we ever get out?

"Don't insult my looks Malfoy; you have your own ugliness to worry about. And why wouldn't you, I don't know, bloody tell me sooner that you don't bloody have your bloody wand," I exclaimed. I tried not letting my anger show, but honestly it was too much.

"What are you calling ugly?" Malfoy asked, offended. Again I didn't have the slightest clue whether he was joking or not. He proceeded to stroke his hand down his body. "This is perfection!" I let out a laugh, rather unwillingly.

"Perfection my arse," I said, laughing. Why am I laughing? I was supposed to be mad. Oh screw it I missed this, I missed him…I sound like a complete twat.

"Well, Rose your arse is rather perfect, but I would have to say mine is a tad bit perfecter." I blushed slightly at that.

"Idiot perfecter is not a bloody word. And obviously if we're comparing arses mine unquestionably wins. Yours is bony, ugly, and not proportional," I said shouting the first descriptive words that came into my mouth.

"Wow, Rose I'm flustered, I didn't know you paid such close attention to my obviously imperfect arse," he replied laughing.

"Malfoy, it's hard to miss something so ugly."

"Rose, that hurts," he said and we both laughed. He sat down on his bed and I sat next to him. It was getting really cold and I desperately wanted to wrap his sheets around me. And in normal circumstances I would. But in light of recent events, I'm not sure if that would be too suggestive and weird. We fell into a slightly awkward silence, where my teeth were clenched—both from being uncomfortable and the cold.

Finally I said, "So how are we—or how am I—going to get out of here?"

"Rose, I didn't know you were so keen on—" he trailed off as he glanced at my legs. I felt slightly uncomfortable as he did. He ensued to stare and suddenly began stroking one of my legs. My first thought: thank Merlin I charmed the hair off my legs yesterday. Second thought: this feels…nice. Third: why is he bloody stroking my leg?

Sometimes I hated— scratch that, I always hated my teenage mind. Just as I was about to question his sanity, Malfoy spoke up.

"Merlin, Rose those are goose bumps! I thought they were freckles or something," he explained. Like that made it less weird. "If you aren't grossed out by my bed, you can go under the cover if you want." Merlin sometimes I loved that boy.

"Thanks Scorpius! But why would I get grossed out? What do you do under their? Can it be that bad?" I said laughing. His face turned slightly red. Suddenly realizing what he was saying and what I was insinuating I laughed harder. Still giggling I said, "Oh, never mind, I don't mind."

I quickly pulled the covers around me and sat next to him, feeling a rush of warmth. I felt content. Things were almost back to normal between me and Scorpius and I wasn't freezing my arse off.

"So…" Malfoy began. Any sentence starting like that meant horrible things. I braced myself for it. "What did Mary mean when she said that you—when she said that I—when she said all those things?" He finally got out, and nervously coughed at the end. Merlin, are we actually going to talk about this? He knew I hated talking about feelings and fights and awkward situations. I glanced at him, as he was observing the floor.

Taking a deep breath, I said, "Does it really matter? She was just being Mary." He looked up from the floor and made eye contact with me and scrunching his eyebrows together. I took the opportunity to observe his green eyes, they were pretty and made by heart beat faster, and well that was all I knew about observing eyes.

"Well it does matter, because if you do want to snog me—" Scorpius started.

"I'm sorry did you just say, if you want to snog me? Have you gone mental?"

"Rose I was just saying that if you wanted too, then it would be—"

"Truly and utterly impossible. My lips are not going anywhere near yours." I stated. Was that boy going mental? We do not talk about snogging. Especially not about snogging each other.

"What? You don't want to touch my smooth, irresistible, snogable lips? Rose I'm shocked!"

"Smooth, irresistible, snogable my arse," I said under my breath. But in reality I was feeling uncomfortable looking at his lips as he told me how snogable they were. Like I didn't notic—like I wasn't gagging on the inside.

"Rose, we already described both our arses in quite detail previously. I don't understand why you would want to go back to that conversation," Scorpius said smiling.

"Oh shut up, you, you…wanker!"

"Rose, is that the best you can do? Wanker? I'm crying on the inside."

"Obese, hairy, slimy, mixture of a hippogriff and snake!" I shouted back.

"That made absolutely no sense. Honestly Rose, your attempts at insults insult real insults," Scorpius said back laughing.

"Oh bugger off you nutcase!" I laughed. "I'm tired!"

"Oh little Rosie didn't get her beauty sleep, I'm sorry. That's why she's in such an awful mood and looks like 'an obese snake'."

"Wanker!" I shouted again, this time chucking his pillow at his head.

"Oh you didn't just go there Rose! You know I'm the king of pillow fights!" He exclaimed as we both laughed. He ran to someone else's bed and grabbed their pillow. I however, was too lazy and warm to get up and acquire pillows. I proceeded to wrap the covers on top of me, covering my head, and lay on his bed under the covers. The bed smelt like Scorpius, it was warm, and I could feel my eyes slowly shutting as a result.

By the time Scorpius came over and hit me with a pillow I was asleep. With my eyes closed I told him that I was sleeping. I don't remember what he said to that, but all I remember thinking was I needed him next to me and I needed to sleep. My thoughts were muddled, but with intensity I remember telling him to sleep next to me. Again I don't remember what he said to that, but obviously he agreed. If he hadn't I wouldn't be tangled up in his bed sheets with him, while his arm encompassed me, looking up at the questioning face of Mary Finch.

* * *

><p>An:

I made it longer than usual. Hope you guys liked it! Thanks so much to those who read up to this point! Life has been crazy, but I finally found some time. Please review, tell me if you liked it, and especially tell me if you hated it. I welcome constructive criticism. Thanks again. Hopefully next update will be sooner!


	8. Malfoy's Feminine Laugh

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

><p>Recap: By the time Scorpius came over and hit me with a pillow I was asleep. With my eyes closed I told him that I was sleeping. I don't remember what he said to that, but all I remember thinking was I needed him next to me and I needed to sleep. My thoughts were muddled, but with intensity I remember telling him to sleep next to me. Again I don't remember what he said to that, but obviously he agreed. If he hadn't I wouldn't be tangled up in his bed sheets with him, while his arm encompassed me, looking up at the questioning face of Mary Finch.<p>

* * *

><p>"Merlin, when I said to snog the pants off of each other, I didn't mean have a quick shag!" Mary yelled, successfully waking Scorpius up and scaring me.<p>

After stretching Scorpius proceeded to go through so many facial expressions in a single minute, it was almost impossible to keep up. First it was confusion when he realized Mary was talking to him, then he saw me… next to him… under the covers…on his bed— and it was shock. After that, he subtly looked underneath the covers and either saw my flimsy outfit or realized both Marry and I knew exactly what he was doing—and looked extremely embarrassed. Finally, he got out of bed and looked extremely annoyed, which probably meant everything finally sunk in.

"Mary, are you bloody kidding me? First you make such a bloody big deal about me fancying Rose, then you proceed to tell her all about it, making every bloody thing awkward; if that weren't enough you continue to lock us both in my room, take away our wands, and then accuse us of shagging? Are you bloody mad?...And to , uh, clear up any confusion I, uh, obviously don't fancy Weasley, that would be rather disgusting, wouldn't it." His face was flushed with color (first for everything), and he looked ready to punch someone.

I honestly had no idea what to think after that, let alone say. But from experience I can deduce that the best thing for my sanity and Mary's…life is fleeing, and fleeing quickly. However, a quick glance at Mary and even a blind bandit could see she was ready to explode. Before anything got out of hand, I got out of his bed (in the process almost freezing to death), and left his dorm before I had to hear any more of an argument that would inevitably replay in my mind for the next century.

Ignoring, well trying to ignore, the stares of everyone in the common room, I briskly walked down the boys dormitory's stair case, tripped across the common room, up the staircase, into my dorm, and promptly collapsed onto my bed. And as promised _his_ words, were all that I could hear, 'I, uh, obviously don't fancy Weasley, that would be rather disgusting, wouldn't it,' over and over and over and over again.

Every bloody time an endless cycle of incomprehensible anger and sadness and confusion and annoyance and stupidity— just every bloody emotion at once would fuel my thoughts. 'Who is he to say I am disgusting? Am I honestly _that _disgusting? Why do I care so much that he thinks I'm disgusting? Screw him! I know that I'm not. Or am I? Merlin, why am I wasting my life with these thoughts? I am bloody disgusting and stupid and un-fanciable. I don't even want to be fancied by Malfoy. This should be a relief! This whole year I've been wasting way too much brain activity on Malfoy, but this has reached an all-time low. Every bloody thing Malfoy says cannot and should not have this much of an effect on me! But he honestly can't think I'm disgusting. I mean he called me sexy. He was being serious then. Right? Did he say that sarcastically? Bloody Merlin! Why do I bloody care? Screw him!'

I honestly had no idea what to do with my brain, and after a couple of hours I magically slipped away (as in slept, not died). I would deal with Malfoy and Mary and the world in the morning when I could actually process legitimate thoughts of a sixteen-year-old, opposed to those of a five year old with a school girl crush.

* * *

><p>I woke up around noon with gossip encompassing the air, which was unpleasant and out of the ordinary this bloody early.<p>

"So is it true?" Clarice asked before I could properly wake up.

"No," I replied, not caring what appalling piece of gossip she picked up and was giggling about with the others.

And before anyone could reply I went into the bathroom, got ready, and stalked to the Great Hall. I saw Malfoy laughing with a random girl, sat right next to him, and was ready to blow off some steam.

"You know I always hated your laugh, Malfoy, it was always so feminine." The previous girl was still sitting across the table and looked way too excited for this argument, almost making me slightly curious about the rumors.

"Rose, you should be talking, your voice is worse than a Mandrakes's cry," he promptly replied, but looked slightly confused.

"Well Malfoy, your face looks like a bomb exploded on it."

"Well Weasley I wouldn't have known what true ugliness was if it wasn't for you—and what is a bomb?"

"Silly me I thought you were smarter than you actually looked. Obviously I was wrong; you don't have the looks or the brains."

"Well…you're fat!"

"Wow Malfoy, that's so _harsh_, I'll just go cry now."

"I'm pretty sure you were the one that told me never to call a girl fat, aren't you insulted?"

"_So_ insulted."

"Rose, are we done with this yet?"

"Done with what, Malfoy?"

"You know exactly what, don't give me that!"

"Malfoy, I have no idea what you're going off about." Well maybe I did, but I had no urge to discuss it.

"Whatever we're doing now…because whatever happened last night with and whatever I said and—-it's over now, so I don't know why you insist on bringing it up, Merlin you're such a bloody girl." That made me smile, and I have no idea why. I honestly should have been on the verge of killing him; he just made it sound like we shagged each other, random girl heard, and soon the whole bloody castle will be talking about it.

"Scorpius, I was joking. And I didn't bring anything up, nor was I going to, but you just did a second ago. And if I were you, I would stop trying to read into things, despite your laugh, you're pretty awful at being a girl." Okay I lied, but only slightly. I mean it doesn't matter it's over now.

"Okay, then this is awkward. From that I can conclude that you are good at being a girl, I am not, and I should never speak my mind." We both laughed at that, and I got up to leave.

"Sorry for the interruption," I told Scorpius and random girl. I felt slightly nauseated saying it, but thought it would decrease the severity of the rumors.

"Bye Rose," he called back.

Now I had to decide whether I wanted to confront Mary about what happened last night. On one hand I just wanted to pretend it didn't happen and on the other I was _curious_. I wanted to know what else Scorpius said about me, but dreaded that whatever she told me would have the same effect on me as it did yesterday.

Then again, I should write a letter to Mum and Dad, it's been ages since I last wrote. Same with Lily; I haven't talked to her since Wednesday. I almost forgot about the piles of essays I have to write that are due tomorrow, I'll try to get some of that in so Scorpius and I aren't up _all_ night. And if I have time I'll try talking to Mary, but I doubt she'll want to talk about their row.

* * *

><p>An: So sorry it's been ages since I updated, and the general suckiness of this chapter, I'll try updating sooner but everything has been crazy. I would love if you told me anything you didn't like/ hated/ in this chapter or in the story in general. Thanks for reading (and reviewing)!


End file.
